


Rainy Day Experiments

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week, Day 2- Experimentation. Quinn finds Rachel performing experiments with their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Experiments

Opening the door, Quinn entered her apartment. It was surprisingly quiet. That made no sense. She was home early but Rachel and the boys should be at home. This couldn’t be good. Silence meant that someone was hurt or sick or in trouble. A dark-haired seven year old boy came into the room. “Hey, Baby. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Mama,” He smiled sweetly at her.

“Nothing, huh?” Quinn bent down and ruffled her son’s hair. “Where are your mom and Andrew?”

“In the kitchen.” He ducked away.

“Your mom’s not cooking, is she, Robbie?” Quinn said, a panicked look on her face.

“Of course not. We wouldn’t eat it, anyway,” Robbie said, carefully avoiding Quinn’s eyes.

“Well, what are they doing?”

“Nothing,” Robbie repeated.

“Robert Anthony Fabray-Berry, what’s going on?” Quinn demanded, hands on her hips.

“It’s no big deal. We just wanted to try something we saw on TV one time,” Robbie said petulantly.

“What are you- Oh, no.” Quinn’s eyes grew wide as she processed her son’s words. She made her way to the kitchen. “Rachel, you didn’t actually-”

“Relax, Quinn. Nothing’s wrong. Everything is fine.” Rachel smiled brightly at her wife when she stormed into the kitchen.

“Really?” Quinn looked from her wife to each of their sons. “I thought you going to try the mentos and coke trick in the kitchen sink.”

“That’s silly.” Rachel laughed, looking up at Quinn.

“Why are you laughing so hard?” Quinn looked suspiciously at her wife. She had her show face on. Rachel was hiding something.

“‘Cause we didn’t do it in the kitchen, Mama!” Andrew slapped his hand over his mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

“Excuse me?” Quinn's eyes widened as she realized what had actually happened. “Not in our bathroom.”

“It’s no big deal.” Rachel waved her hand. “It’s just a mess. We’d have had it cleaned up before you got home if you hadn’t come home early.”

“My photo shoot didn’t take as long as we had scheduled. I thought I’d come home and spend a rainy day with my family.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I should’ve known you three troublemakers were up to something.”

“You should’ve seen it, Mom. It was awesome!” Robbie grinned when he realized that Quinn wasn’t mad.

“I suppose I should go see what you guys did,” Quinn said. She followed Rachel to the bathroom, bracing herself. Rachel was good at having fun with their boys but not so much with cleaning up after them.

“We had fun on a rainy day, Quinn. It’s really not a big deal.” Rachel bit her lip as she gestured for Quinn to go ahead of her. “Besides, Andrew wanted to try something for his science project.”

“I did say I’d help with that this weekend.” Quinn’s jaw dropped as she surveyed the damage. “Oh, my God! What did you three do? How much coke did you go through?”

“The mentos trick really worked, Mama. It really did!” Andrew grinned up at her.

“How many times did you do it? It’s a mess in here.” Quinn turned to look at Rachel, her hands on her hips.

“We were working on the science project. We tried different sizes and Sprite and Pepsi, too,” Rachel said, smiling sheepishly.

“I repeat, I did say I’d help with that on my day off.” Quinn rubbed her forehead, trying not to lose her temper. There was a mess but it wasn’t the end of the world. And the three sweet faces staring at her were incredibly difficult to stay anger with. Even if Rachel knew better than to let the boys talk her into making messes in the apartment.

“I know but we were bored and Robbie had the idea and we had all that soda left over from Andrew’s birthday.” Rachel stuck her lip out, pouting up at Quinn with bright brown eyes.

“What am I going to do with you three?” Quinn shook her head. She was way too soft. A sweet look from Rachel and she melted.

“Keep us forever?” Rachel asked.

“Something like that.” Quinn bent down to kiss Rachel.

“I am sorry about the mess. But we’ll clean it up, right boys?”

“It’s Andrew’s science project, he should be the one to clean it up,” Robbie said petulantly.

“That’s not fair! It was your idea,” Andrew protested.

“Hey, relax. We’re all going to clean up and we’re going to do it with smiles on our faces,” Quinn said, shooting a stern look at each of her sons.

“Fine,” Both of the boys grumbled.

“Rachel? How about you come and help me change?” Quinn grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled her into their bedroom.

“You’re not mad, are you? I know it’s a mess but I really did plan to have it cleaned up before you came home.” Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind, resting her face against Quinn’s back.

“I’m not angry.” Quinn spun in Rachel’s arms, kissing her softly. “I’m just shocked at what you did to our bathroom.”

“I didn’t expect it to get that messy,” Rachel said bashfully.

“You’ve heard about mentos and coke. What did you think was going to happen?” Quinn asked incredulously.

“I didn’t think it would really work. I thought it was a myth.”

Quinn laughed heartily, shaking her head. “Oh, Rachel.”

“I guess we should’ve done some more research but I want to do something fun on a rainy day. Our plans to go to the park were ruined by the storm.” Rachel shrugged her shoulders before pressing her lips to Quinn’s for another kiss.

“Mmm. Don’t start something we can’t finish.” Quinn lingered for a few minutes before stripping her clothes off.

“Why are you undressing when we can’t do anything about it?”

“Because I can’t clean in those clothes and our devious sons are waiting for us.” Quinn smirked. “So, what we’re the results of the experiment?”

“Well, the bigger bottles caused more mess than the smaller ones.”

“Shocking.” Quinn slung her arm around Rachel’s waist. “You know the teachers don’t expect an actual experiment from a five year old. I think they expect most of the kids to just grow a plant or something.”

“You’re probably right,” Rachel admitted.

“That experiment was just an excuse to make a mess, wasn’t it?”

“Pretty much.” Rachel shrugged. “But we had a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad. Maybe next time I’ll be here to help.” Quinn leaned down, pressing her face into Rachel’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. And I really hope you’re here next time.” They made their way back to their sons, content with the life they’d built together, despite the disaster area otherwise known as their bathroom.


End file.
